Vengeance
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Tem Taranne se réveille...elle va passer une mauvaise après-midi (VENGEANCE !)


**Hey tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS très court. J'en suis moyennement fière. Mais pourquoi cet OS ? POUR ME VENGER ! Pourquoi une vengeance ? Car une auteure de la fanbase s'est amusée à me foutre devant un putain de dragon dans Portés Disparus, n'est ce pas TEM !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-Réveille-toi ! Tem !

Tem était secouée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les images étaient floues.

-Que….qui…. Balbutia la jeune femme encore dans les vapes.

\- Réveille-toi ! Je suis Sebastien Rassiat, tu me reconnais ?

La fanfiction writer se redressa brusquement.

-Seb ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Elle regarda ce qui l'entourait, une pièce aux murs nus, éclairée par une ampoule. Il y avait juste une porte de fer, autour d'elle, Seb courait dans tout les sens. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande inquiétude.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, juste un peu sonnée. Répondit la jeune femme en se relevant avec difficulté.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Je ne sais pas…répondit le jeune homme, je me suis réveillé ici il n'y à pas longtemps. Je me rappelle juste que j'étais chez moi, puis le noir…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour sortir. Seb tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, tandis que Tem s'était assise au milieu de la cellule, la tête dans les mains. Son cerveau bouillait, mais elle se posait tant de questions. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi elle était enfermée avec Seb ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour sortir ? La jeune fille sentait les larmes monter, non elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte.

Seb avait arrêté de tourner et entreprit de vider ses poches de manteau pour s'occuper. Il y avait de tout, des mouchoirs, des élastiques, des trombones. Seb bloqua, il se leva brusquement et alla près de la porte. Il tordit le fil de fer dans tout les sens et l'inséra dans la serrure, avoir forcé un peu, la porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement. Sans même réfléchir, les deux compagnons sortirent de la pièce. Il y avait quelques couloirs partant dans tous les sens. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir au pif, ils étaient tous identiques. Soudain, Seb entendit des bruits de pas,

-Cours !

Les deux amis partirent à toutes jambes, tournèrent à certains angles et rentrèrent dans une pièce. Elle était sombre, Tem trouva un interrupteur, soudain elle vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia. Des centaines de toiles d'araignées, elle poussa un hurlement et sortit de la pièce en courant. Seb fit tout son possible pour la rattraper…en vain. La jeune fille était rapide quand elle voulait.

Elle entra dans une autre pièce, les murs étaient rouges, la jeune fille devina immédiatement que c'était du sang. Elle entra dans d'autres pièces vide, mais la peur la faisait délirer, croyant voir des morts vivants ou d'autres monstres.

Tem avait le regard brouillé par les larmes, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle tourna une dernière fois et s'arrêta. Elle fondit en larmes, elle en avait marre, elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

-Tem ? Une voix se fit entendre.

-TEM ! C'était une blague reviens !

-Tem !

Plusieurs voix l'appelèrent, elle reconnut celle de Seb.

-Chhhut, monte ! Ordonna une voix au dessus d'elle, une trappe s'était ouverte

Une corde glissa, sans réfléchir (une fois de plus)elle l'attrapa et monta. Devant elle, une jeune fille un sourire radieux au visage l'observait.

-Kimi !?

-Je t'ai bien eu ! Maintenant la prochaine fois que tu me mets devant un dragon, t'es morte ! Répondit-elle en reprenant une mine un peu plus sérieuse.

-Je te tuerais avant ! Répondit son amie avec un air de défi.

-Allez viens ! On va rejoindre les autres.

Les deux amies sortirent de la pièce et retrouvèrent toute la fanbase et le cast en train de parler bruyamment. Soudain Koschei vit la jeune femme entrer :

-Tem ! Dit la jeune fille en souriant. T'es pas morte !

-J'allais quand même pas la tuer, on a besoin d'elle pour la suite. Dit Kimi en souriant.

La fin de la journée fut partagée entre les rires, l'alcool (pour les majeurs) et les menaces de mort.

 **Walla**

 **Je sais il est court, mais au moins, j'ai eu ma vengeance MWAAHAAHAH**

 **Vous pouvez laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Guillotine, sang et intestins que vous aime putain !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
